The Evil That Brings Us Here
by Rei Ant
Summary: The senshi are sent on training weekend. At first everything seems fine and dandy but what will happen they begin to get 'picked off' by the evil that lurks there?


_**The senshi are sent on training weekend. At first everything seems fine and dandy but what will happen they begin to get 'picked off' by the evil that lurks there?**_

**_A.N:_** Just your average fic…I barely remember what I was doing with this story #sigh#

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. It belongs to the various people and companies it belongs to, which exclude me. I am but a mere fan writer and all credit should go to Nakao T. and her associates.

_Prologue

* * *

_"Usa-chan? Usagi? Where are you?" Rei yelled at the dark room as she paced around its corners in search for her best friend. 

"USAGI!" she screamed, though it seemed obvious she was not there. No one was there. No one save for the distressed girl and the lady of shadows, it seemed.

'_Where is that stupid girl?'_ Rei thought desperately as she stopped and ran her fingers through her long, purple tinted hair. She closed her amethyst eyes, trying to sense the other girl, but she could sense nothing, as if a veil had come over her gift and her head would not clear. She would cry again, but this was not the time. The Shinto priestess wasn't finding this much fun.

'I swear when I find her she's going to be in so much trouble…' 

Rei opened her eyes as she heard something zoom past her. As she hurried in its direction, she was reminded of how she had come to be there…

* * *

"You all need to train. With Usagi's prime battle technique as it is, I wouldn't be surprised if next time we let her out of the house one of Galaixia's flunkies manages to steal her tiara" Luna said as the sailor senshi held a meeting outside of Hikawa shrine. Around them the wafted the first winds of spring and the Sakura buds around the temple had just begun to bloom. Artimis, Minako's talking white cat nodded at his black female partner. 

"Luna and I are sending all of you to rented beach house this weekend to train, not to better Usagi-chan but all of you." Artimis said. Usagi moaned as she pushed her pet cat Luna off the table she was standing on.

"But I don't want to go!" She cried, "Mamoru said he'd treat me to a milkshake this weekend!"

"Usagi…don't you ever think of anything besides your stomach?" Rei said, turning towards the blonde with hair styled in an odango styled fashion. Luna jumped back on the table and stared out at her warriors.

"Whether or not you want to go, you have to. Minako needs to work on agility and Ami could do with some martial arts practice. It's essential you all attend. All the arrangements have been made, be thankful it's a holiday week. So, all you have to do is pack…" Luna said strictly. The other blonde, Minako to be exact, giggled.

"For some reason Luna, I think you better do that, unless you want about forty suitcases!" she said as everyone lapsed into laughter. The fact that they had flaws and had to go away, didn't bother them so much.

'_It is after all a beach house!'_ thought Minako happily. What better place to work on her tan and use that new hair highlighter? Practice agility? Sure…if she could fit it in!

"I'm sorry Luna, but I don't think I'll be able to come…" Ami said thoughtfully, blushing quite red. She felt quite guilty to miss something that seemed so important, especially since Luna had mentioned her previously.

"Meow…why not Ami-chan? That's not like you…" Luna said surprised. Ami ran her fingers through her short blue hair and straightened her long yellow skirt, her eyes finding the wooden floor more interesting.

"My mother has been called away on business to France for a Doctors seminar next week. I'm expected to go with her. It's been awhile since we've been together and I also planned to do some hard core studying while I'm there. I'm so sorry…" Ami said regretfully.

"Are you sure you have to go, Ami-chan? There's no way you can come with us instead? I'm sure you could study while were there…" Mina said hopefully. It wouldn't be the same without her and she almost felt teary when Ami shook her head.

"I extremely sorry, but there's no way around it. My mother and I have been planning this for a very long time. I don't want to disappoint her. I don't get to spend time with her often and really think it's best I go with her. You guys well be fine without me!" Ami said, trying to brighten the situation up. The others gave her sad but understanding smiles.

"Perhaps, if we come back early, I can meet you there. I'll try to practice while I'm in France too…"

Luna sighed.

"Well, if that the way it has to be. I'm sure we'll be fine until you can join us…"

"It's all settled then. Minako, Mako, Rei and Usagi will go this next week" Artimis said as Minako bent over to scratch her pet behind the ear.

"Will we be at least able to get to swim?" Usagi asked hopefully to the sighs of the rest of the group.

* * *

All done! 

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
